


Unboxing the Fakes

by Bushwah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Character Unit Guide and Manual, Crack, Other, Presents, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism, Wish Fulfillment, fear kink, genre typical consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: What would happen if you got each of the members of the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew as a present? Nothing good. Or maybe many good things. It all depends on your perspective.(Despite the "Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF" fandom tag, this is not an RPF fic -- I'm writing the players' GTA characters, not the players themselves. Real Geoff's character Kingpin Geoff is depicted doing Kingpin Geoff things, like being in a gang that controls a city and coming back to life when he dies, and Real Geoff doesn't appear.)
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 9





	Unboxing the Fakes

**Author's Note:**

> Let's party like it's 2008.

When you open the box, there's an explosion of confetti from your left side. GAVIN is grinning. Although he's looking at you, he still fiddles with the controls for the other side all the way up until the controller box in his hands explodes too. “Aw, piss,” he says. “It blew its load.”

* * *

The box is vibrating slightly as you handle it. As soon as you tear back the first strip of tape, MICHAEL uncoils, incidentally tearing open the box. “Whoops,” he says, scratching his head. “Hey, you want me to flatten this for the recycling?”

* * *

“Fwing,” JACK says. “See, I'm a Jack in the box! You can play with me. I'm sure it'll be lots of fun.”

* * *

As you tap on the box, you hear a yawn. “Five more minutes...” Opening it, you discover that GEOFF sleeps naked. You opt not to wake him up yet.

* * *

You rip open the box eagerly, anticipating a present. JEREMY blinks lazily at you. “Wanna fuck?”

* * *

You hear a slow tearing sound coming from the box the night before you open it. When you wake up shivering from a dream you can't remember, you avoid that box until last and then open it carefully, with a knife. The Vagabond is inside. As you're reeling, he twists your wrist and takes the knife. “I took a chunk of cardboard from the bottom of the box to make a shiv,” RYAN says matter-of-factly, “but it hadn't quite finished drying. This is much better.” He tests the edge on his tongue and tilts his head at you. “Mm, nice and sharp. Do you take care of it yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> R&R xD


End file.
